


Multiple Drabbles.

by GoldenHero



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Genderbender???, Hybrids, M/M, Smut, mutant AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: I have way too many ideas. They all go here.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Namjoon didn’t really know when Mutants began, or when they would stop. He had combed through countless libraries as a child, reading about Mutant history, how regular humans made them out to be horrible monsters that could only kill. 

 

It made him wonder what his own powers would be like that. Would he tear people apart from the inside just by thinking it? Or cause horrible storms and catastrophes that would kill millions? Or would he just stay as he was, just as Kim Namjoon, as the weird kid who went through books like knives through soft butter?

 

He was a mutant, yes. A being that was hated by a society of fearful humans, and so he hid it just like his mother did, and continued to read. 

 

His teachers called him gifted, praised him for his intelligence and pushed him to do more. By the time he was in his second year, he already had colleges from around the world at his feet, begging him to come to them. 

 

Namjoon refused them all for a simple reason. He wanted to be Namjoon before he was just another face in college. He wanted to have fun, to live out his youth and to just read. The school had become boring, and soon he moved on to more private things that would have him killed in an instant had he spoke about them in class or at least locked up for life. 

 

His mother knew how he would go out at night to speak with the homeless, the mutants that had escaped prisons, those on the run. How he would interview them and learn about their experiences and grow. It made his mother proud, but also very nervous. 

 

His mother, as proud as she was, never spoke about her sons smarts to the other mothers when parent-teacher night came along, even though he was the top student in the nation by this time, and that he had been able to learn nearly four different languages all the way through and could speak just as well as he could write. 

 

“Just go at your own pace,” she had told him while she levitated the pots and pans from the ground, “even if it’s running at full speed, it’s your pace. You can slow it if you ever need to.”

 

“But what if other people don’t like my pace?” He asked her. 

 

She simply smiled, “then move past them. They aren’t worth your time.”

 

He had lived by those things for years, but now as an adult, he could see that some people he couldn't move away from no matter how hard he tried. 

 

When he enrolled in a Seol college at 19, there was an attack. A rogue group of Mutants had killed numerous civilians, but before anyone could do anything about it, they had vanished. After that, the Mutant-Hunters were created. 

 

They combed all of Seol, picking out Mutants and-in the worst cases-killed them. After this, his mother moved to America. 

 

“It’s kinder there to people like us,” she said to him, “but please, stay here in Korea. It will be too suspicious if we both leave.” She had kissed his head and hugged him tight, but after that, she was gone. 

 

For a few months, he acted like nothing was wrong like he was a human. He forced himself to agree with humans that hated Mutants, and looked away when people were dragged out of their dorms, but after a person died and got no justice, he switched dorms. 

 

He moved in with a soft-hearted man by the name of Jung Hoseok who was a bit older than him, with a heart smile that seemed to make entire lecture halls feel warmer. He was a dance teacher at the school even though he was a student in all other classes, and when Namjoon attended a friendly competition, it seemed like he was flying with every step he took like he was weightless. 

 

He was good to Namjoon, and soon they had become fast friends. 

 

They told each other everything, but Namjoon had an inkling that Hoseok was hiding something. He seemed nervous whenever the Mutant-Hunters came by for their annual sweep of the college, his smile seemed to get smaller and rooms seemed too much colder. 

 

So, one night while they were both studying for Finals, Namjoon popped the question. 

 

“Are you a Mutant?” He asked softly. For a moment, Hoseok didn’t reply and Namjoon worried that he hadn’t heard him, but when he looked up Hoseok was looking straight at him with wide eyes. 

 

“How did you find out?” He asked, his voice strangely calm. 

 

Namjoon smiled slightly and raised his hand, the cup before him raised with it. 

 

“I had a hunch,” he murmured, taking a sip of water as Hoseok’s eyes widened. 

 

“Y-you have Gravitational Manipulation too?” He whispered. 

 

Namjoon shook his head. “Telekinesis.”

 

After that, they seemed much closer. Hoseok didn’t hesitate to lean on him, to talk about his day in excited vigour when before he was much softer and shy. 

 

It was refreshing, and for a bit, everything seemed alright. 

 

That was until Namjoon tripped in front of Seokjin and levitated off the ground. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from the Mutant AU.

 

Jihoon stared at Hansol, eyes narrowed. “That’s not him,” he said, looking to Seungcheol who looked nervous, his jaw clenching. 

 

“That isn’t Hansol!”

 

Hansol’s eyes flickered slightly, glittering a bright yellow. He stared for a second longer until his body began to morph, but in that time Jeonghan was already moving forward and tackling him to the ground. 

 

Not-Hansol shrieked, his form melted away to reveal a much shorter boy with orange hair and gentle brown eyes that were widened in terror as well as lips that were pulled into a snarl. He couldn’t have been more than nineteen, but the sharpness in his eyes made him look all the more mature. 

 

Jeonghan had him pinned down by his shoulders and was already speaking to him, “who sent you?” He boomed, his eyes glowing brightly. 

 

The teen seemed surprised, his mouth falling open. “Y-you’re one of us,” he whispered. Jihoon watched him carefully and blinked in surprise when his eyes began to fill up with tears. 

 

“What do you mean?” Jeonghan asked, his voice becoming much softer. 

 

The teen whimpered, his tears spilling down his temples. “You’re a mutant,” he sobbed, his hands coming up to cover his eyes as he cried softly. 

 

All of them were silent as they watched him. Jeonghan looked the most shocked like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

 

Jeonghan tutted softly and wiped the tears away, already scooping the boy into his arms. “Did you think that we were anything else?” He asked. 

 

The teen gasped for air, “M-Mutant-Hunters,” he gasped, “Ira-hyung, he wanted me to check i-if you were Mutant-Hunters.” 

 

Jeonghan was silent, the only feelings that he revealed was a soft crackling in the air that rose up and hummed loudly, making everyone's hair raise. 

 

“Ira?” Chan spoke up from a ways away, “from the BTS group?” He asked. 

 

The teen nodded, “I-I was sent by Nam-I mean, Warlock,” he whispered, trying not to choke on tears too much. 

 

“I was sent to find what groups were unreal,” he breathed, “what groups were ‘contaminated’ by the disease that is the Hunters.”

 

Jihoon frowned, glancing over at Seungcheol who looked just as troubled,” will you take us to him? Perhaps if we talk, we can come in a peace?” He asked. 

 

The boy looked at Seungcheol, his lips pursing slightly, “perhaps that is what would be best,” he replied. 

 

Jeonghan seemed hesitant to let him go, squeezing him tightly before he slowly let go. The boy got to his feet, exhaling softly before he pressed his hand to his ear, “Stigma,” he gasped, “positive. I-in need of retrieval,” he stammered. 

 

For a moment, there was nothing but silence and then a figure appeared. He was tall and slim, with short blonde hair and caramel coloured skin. He had large black wings that sprouted from his back, his naked body only obscured by his thin looking pants and flowy robe. 

 

He took a step forward and held onto the teen's arm for a moment before they both vanished, leaving behind a few black feathers and the soft smell of mint. 

 

Soonyoung stepped forward, picking up one of the feathers and examining it. He turned to Seungcheol, his lips pursed, “I know him,” he breathed, spinning the feather around between his thumb and forefinger. 

 

“You do?” Jeonghan asked, taking a step forward to look at the feather as well, “you do?” He asked. 

 

Soonyoung nodded, “that was Taehyung. We shared a cell together in the facility.” 

 

Jihoon frowned, “then that means...” He trailed off. 

 

Soonyoung nodded, “he’s the other Reaper.” 

 

\---

 

Jimin was still sniffling as they landed in front of the house, wiping at his eyes and holding tightly onto Taehyung. 

 

The taller male brushed his fingers through Jimin’s pink locks in a slow soothing manner. He had the smaller male cradled in his arms. 

 

He started forward towards the house, slipping through the door and walking into the living room. Inside, Yoongi and Namjoon were on the couch speaking softly to one another, but they went silent as soon as they saw the two enter. 

 

Namjoon stood. “Was it a success?” He asked. 

 

Jimin shook his head, “n-none of them where mutant hunters,” he breathed, choking softly as he sobbed. He didn’t know why he was crying, by the pure raw emotion of seeing other people like him had caused him to fall apart. 

 

“Soonyoung was there,” Taehyung said as he placed Jimin into Yoongi’s arms. The other man nodded to Taehyung before scampering off, probably to let Jimin rest. 

 

Namjoon’s brow pinched, “the Reaper?” He asked. 

 

Taehyung nodded. 

 

Namjoon sighed, “well, at least we know that he is on our side,” he breathed, nodding to himself. “I’ll speak to Seokjin about gathering up a meeting.”

 

Taehyung nodded, “before I arrived, I heard them speak about a meeting for peace.” 

 

“That’s just what we need,” Namjoon smiled, “go get some rest. I’m sure Jungkook will be thrilled to know you’re back.”

 

Taehyung bowed shallowly before leaving the room. 

 

Namjoon watched him leave before he let loose a sigh, allowing his shoulders to slump. If what Taehyung was saying was true, he had a lot of work to do. 

 

Organizing the groups together would be a challenge on its own, he didn’t know if EXO or VIXX would be willing to come to a peace so soon after the tragedies. 

 

His thinking paused when he felt a warm set of hands rest on his shoulders, “Namjoon, my dear,” Seokjin murmured, “you’ll burn yourself out by thinking so much.”

 

Namjoon smiled and touched Seokjin’s hand, “I’m aware,” he murmured, turning his head to look at his love. 

 

He was wearing circular wire-rimmed glasses and his pink hair was styled into soft waves. He had a smudge of flour on his cheek and the smell of baked goods clung to him in a soft blanket of vanilla and sugar. 

 

“Cookies are almost ready,” Seokjin breathed as he pressed a kiss to the side of his face, “come in and eat a few, then you can stress about this kind of stuff, okay?” He cooed. 

 

Namjoon shook his head slightly, “maybe after I call everyone, but I don’t think I can right now,” he murmured, taking Seokjin’s hand and kissing it softly. 

 

Seokjin gave a small sound of disappointment but didn’t resist him. “Alright,” he murmured, “I’ll be down here if you need me.”

 

As he pulled away, Namjoon caught his hand, “wait,” he said, spinning to face the older man. He leant forward and pressed their lips together softly, feeling Seokjin melt in his touch, his hand coming up to cup the back of Seokjin’s neck to pull him closer. 

 

They stayed like that for a moment longer until Namjoon pulled away and smiled softly at him. Seokjin flushed but smiled back, nuzzling him gently. 

 

“I love you,” he whispered. Seokjin giggled.

 

“I love you too, get to work you, dork,” he said back before he slipped back into the kitchen, leaving Namjoon alone once more. 

 

For a moment, he stayed still, listening to everything around him. He could faintly hear Jimin crying, the sound of Yoongi’s deep voice murmuring, and the hum of the stove as it baked. 

  
  


How would it sound with three other groups here? Sure, it was a big house, but how much was too much?

 

He shook his head. He’d find that out later. For now, he needed to gather them together. 


End file.
